


The House In A Ghost Town

by Violet_libra



Category: DN Angel, Dgray man, Fullmetal Alchemist, Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: This is the first part of the one I posteda head of this.I miss post the sequence.Sorry.





	The House In A Ghost Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of the one I posted   
> a head of this.   
> I miss post the sequence.  
> Sorry.

Mr. Hiwatari glance at the child again and nod.

"So what's the serious matter are you up to?"

He ask direct to the point.  
The lady sigh and gaze from  
a distance.

"It's about Jed."

She started.

"Jefrey Darren?"

Mr. Hiwatari ask worried.

"I think he's being posses."

She whispered. Mr. Hiwatari arched his brow.

"Are you sure?"

He ask doubting.

"Just see for yourself dad."

She told him. So he went upstairs. Jed bust to open the door.

"Hi! Grandpa."

Jed greet cheerfully.  
"Hi! "

Mr.Hiwatari replied.

"Can we talk?"

He ask serious.

"Sure."

Jed replies casual.   
So Mr.Hiwatari enter the room.   
First he observe the ambiance.  
Jed gaze at his grandpa.   
He notice that he was silent.

"What's the matter grandpa?"

Mr. Hiwatari frown.

"Why your room is so gloomy?"

Jed grins.

"Yah, it seems so."  
"Did dad ask you to check on me?"

He ask curious.

"Yeah, he told me you're kind of awkward these past few days."

He explain.   
Jed sigh.

"Yes, it's because of this."

Show his grandpa a canvas.


End file.
